


Dangan Ronpa: Melody of Despair

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, I don't know jack shit about this kinda stuff, I'm trying to keep with canon, OCs - Freeform, lot's of em', sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how poor Yami Kurosora came to be as dead as her heart.</p>
<p>[this story is discontinued. it will no longer be updated.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a shame, what a shame...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know jack shit about this kind of stuff.

Yami Kurosora…she was one of the unlucky victims of the murder house that was the place known only as Hope’s Peak Academy.

3 weeks earlier…

Yami woke up in her bed one morning in her nightdress.

“Another day, probably another killing…” she said as she put on her usual attire (black-and-blue-striped shirt, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and checkered flats).

“Yami-chan!” a voice said. She looked from behind to see Niji Yumeoujo. She was a naturally sexy girl, with big breasts, curves in all the right places. She had brown, curly, shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!” a male voice shouted.

“Yuka-san!” Yami said before the black-haired boy ran into the two girls.

“hey,howzitgoinisthereanynewthingsgoingontellmetellmetellmpleeeeeeeeeaaassseee!!!!!!”

“I can’t understand a single word you’re saying! What?” yet another voice said.

“Jiroka! How are you doing? And Kokoro, you’re good as…oh my god! What’s with that black eye?”

“I’m okay, I just tripped.” Kokoro replied.

“Ah. I see.” Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the cafeteria, everyone was there. Everyone was silent. Eventually, Yuka broke the silence.

“So, there was this one time when we were all at the table and none of us were saying a word because we all though Oogami was hiding something from us, but it turned out she wasn’t after all, and also this other time, except we were talking…wait, where am I going with this what is the meaning of this BABIES ARE NOT DISHWASHER SAFE!”

“When did that happen?” Yami said.

“A while back. Right, Niji?”

“No.”

“Yuka is such a loudmouth.” Yumiki Hikotori said, playing with her snow white locks, and slowly blinking her red and gold eyes.

Everyone became silent again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami walked into the dark library. The cold air mixed with the smell of old books filled the room.

She then picked up the ghastly scent of rotting meat.

“Ugh, did someone fart in here?” Yami said, plugging her nose.

She then turned a corner to find…

..the dead body of Yuka…

He had several stab wounds on his chest with a pair of garden shears lodged in one of the many stab wounds. She inspected the shears closer, revealing no fingerprints on the wooden handle. He had a piece of duct tape over his mouth and was tied at the wrists and ankles and hung by a noose. His crystal blue eyes were wide open with pupils rolled to the back of his head.

“Oh…my…god…” Yami uttered, covering her mouth with her hands.

Togami and Naegi both entered the room to see Yami with her head hung down in front of Yuka’s dead body.

“No…”

“A CORPSE HAS BEEN FOUND”

Xx end of chapter xX

 


	2. Chapter 1: Screams of Silence-Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to redo everything. I fucked up big time and I'm going to decide to do something different. HUGE CROSSOVER! MORE THAN 16 PEOPLE! CRAZY SHIT! LET'S FUCKING GO!

**Introduction**

Hello. I am Kurosora Yami. Me and my twin brother Kizu had both got accepted into the prestigious Hope's Peak. However, when we tried to enter, we both passed out. When we woke up, we were in a large mansion. I was confused. I was scared we would never get out.

Then...he showed up. A black-and-white bear stood in front of the large crowd.

"Hello, everyone! As you can see, you are in this mansion. Forever...unless, you do one thing..."

"And what is that?" a feminine voice said. She had short light green hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a black and red dress.

**Ami Tsukioka~SHSL Harmony**

"Kill each other...and get away with it! But it will be difficult! But if you succeed, you can go free and clear!" the bear said. "Oh, and I also forgot to tell you! My name is Monokuma, or Monobear if you prefer!"

This caused panic throughout the crowd.

"Good luck! Get to know each other while you're at it! Upupupupupupu~!"

The first person that I spotted was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a pair of glasses on and was wearing a formal-ish outfit.

"Hi..." I said shyly. "I'm Yami Kurosora."

The boy was silent until he said;

"My name is Byakuya Togami." he said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" a voice said. Out of the crowd was a boy with black hair and aquamarine colored eyes, said hair tied up in a short ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and multi-colored sneakers.

"HimynameisYukaAkatsukiI'mtheSuperHighSchoolLevelBlabbermouthpleasedtomeetyoutwosotheresthisbuffchickwhoIjustmetandshesreallycoolandshesalsowiththissportygirlnamedAoiAsahinathey'rebothsoooooooooooocoolyoushouldmeetthemboth!" the boy said.

"Wow. Hyper one, isn't he?" another voice said. She looked like she had the same style I was going for. She was wearing some sort of school uniform on and she had multi-colored hair like mine.

"Hey!" I said, eager to meet her.

"My name is Ibuki Mioda. Pleased to meet you." she said, putting out her hand. We shook.

Two others appeared. They were two boys. One was a tall, buff guy with greyish-purple eyes and a very strange hairstyle that looked like a loaf of bread.

"Hey, what's up? Name's Mondo Oowada." he said.

Next to him, was a boy with thick eyebrows and some sort of uniform on. He had black hair and crimson red eyes. he actually looked a bit attractive.

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe you are Yami Kurosora?" he said.

"U-um...yeah..." I stuttered, my face becoming red. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I told him." yet another voice said, formed as a fake Southern accent.

"Mah name's Niji Yumeoujo! Nice to meet y'all!" she said.

Yet another person showed up. It was a small girl with blond hair in pigtails and wearing an orange kimono.

"My name is Hiyoko Saionji..." the girl said.

***To be continued***


	3. Chapter 1: Screams of Silence-Part two (day one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, imma be slowin' down work for BFG to work on this. Sorry! Wait...It's already slowed down...

**Recap**

**Yami and her brother Kizu both wake up on the floor of a large mansion. Then, an entity named Monobear told everyone they had to kill each other. But first, had to know each other well.**

After that, someone caught my eye. Actually, two. One was a girl with orange hair and fuchsia-colored eyes. She was wearing a frilly blouse, a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and a vest with flowers decorating the edges. The other one was a boy. He had curly, messy, white hair and pale green eyes. He was wearing a long coat and had a shirt with some sort of logo on it, and black pants.

"'Sup? My name's Jiroka Tachibana. I'm the Super Highschool Level Gardener. The kid next to me is Nagito Komaeda. Say hi to these weirdos, punk." the girl said.

"U-um...hi..." the boy said.

Suddenly, a girl with round glasses, long hair done up in braids, and wearing a school uniform.

"Oh...it's her..." Togami said."Touko Fukawa..."

"Byakuya-kuuuuun......" she said.

"Go away!" Togami said.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY WEIRDOS!" I yelled, pulling my pink-and-purple locks.

"Okay, I'm gettin' bored. Look around the place while you're at it." Monobear said.

"But we haven't_"

"GO!" he said.

****

First, I teamed up with Komaeda, Ishimaru, Akatsuki, and Togami to look in the upstairs west wing. The first room I looked in was a small room. It was a sitting room with three sofas, two small tables with a bouquet of flowers on both of them. Above one of the sofas was a picture. it was of everyone who had been transported into the mansion in a school photo-like formation. Then, I noticed someone.

"Wait...guys! Is that...Junko Enoshima? She got accepted into here?" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"Looks like it." Togami stated, adjusting his glasses.

"GUYYYYYYYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" Akatsuki said.

"Alright, alright..." I said.

"A LIBRARY!!!" he said.

"Ah. Splendid." Togami said.

"Hey, what are these?" a voice said.

"Oh, looks like we crossed paths with another team." I said.

This team consisted of Fukawa, Saionji, Jiroka, and two others.

One was a girl wearing a white tank top, denim shorts, and a red jacket. She had tanned skin and had brown hair done up in a ponytail and blue eyes. the other...I couldn't really tell the other's gender. They had long white hair and dark-ish skin. Their skin was laced with scars and was wearing a school uniform. I would've told that they were a girl if not for the bulky muscles.

"Hey, those were the two girls I was talking about!" Akatsuki shouted.

"Girls? I couldn't tell if the buff one was a guy or a girl." I said.

"She corrected me about her gender." he said. "The girl next to her is Aoi Asahina. The other is Sakura Oogami."

"Hmm...Well, I'm getting hungry. Let's see if anyone found a kitchen or something." I said.

****

I found a kitchen! Monobear had explained to us that we had to cook the food ourselves. So we did. Everyone helped. We made all kinds of things. And it was all thanks to teamwork.

"Yumeoujo, that octopus looks amazing. Tachibana, don't overdo it with the salt, and everyone be careful with the condiments, ya' never know if someone's replaced it with poison." I said. I got my cooking brain in me. "I'm gonna check on the rice. Tsukioka, keep at it with the sushi, it's not gonna make itself. Chop chop! Kizu, that's rat poison, not the salt. Tachibana has the salt."

I felt like I was on one of those extreme cooking shows.

"Ah, beautiful, Yumeoujo. Beautiful. That octopus looks incredible." I said. Niji had just finished cooking her food.

"Yo, why are we making so much meat? I'm a vegetarian." Jiroka said.

"There's gonna be vegetarian options, Jiroka." I said. "Pick up the pace, everybody. Chop chop!"

"Ugh...you do know that you're the Super Highschool Level Music Buff, not the Super Highschool Level Bossy Boots." Jiroka scoffed.

"Just let me take over for now."

I looked over to see a pudgy guy with two beady little eyes and a strange hairstyle like Oowada's. He was wearing a typical chef's uniform.

"Hey. I didn't notice you in the main hall when I was meeting everyone. What's your name?"

"I'm Teruteru Hanamura. I'll just take over, thank you very much." he said as he gestured me to leave the kitchen.

****

After a while, we all sat down to eat the food everyone had made.

"Hey, Kurosora-chan!" Yuka said, sitting down.

"Hi, Akatsuki." I replied, taking a bite out of my sushi.

"Aw, I didn't grab the sushi with the fish. I grabbed the veg one." he said, taking a large bite out of his BBQ pork, and chewed on it loudly, with his mouth open.

"Disgusting" I thought to myself.

I looked over to my right. There sat a brunette. She was wearing a button-up t-shirt which exposed her cleavage, and a short red skirt. She had tanned skin like Asahina and messy brown hair similar to Komaeda's, and hazel eyes.

"I've never seen you either. I'm Yami Kurosora." I said.

"Hi, I'm Akane Owari. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Oh my god, there's so many people! More than 16. But...someone told me it was only 16. but there's more people...I can't meet them all in one day..." I thought to myself.

I looked at the person across from me. I was confused. It was Togami, but...he was a lot fatter. And his outfit was the same as his, but it was white. I looked over to the others. There was the other Togami I had met in the main hall. I got up and went over to him.

"Hey, Togami. What's with that guy over there? He looks like you, but...his outfit has a different color scheme, and he's fat." I said, coming up behind him.

"That's odd." he said.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?" I said.

"Not right now." he replied. "Maybe later."

Then, he just HAD to ruin it.

"Sorry to end this so abbruptly..."

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE. THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU TWO-TONED BASTARD!" Jiroka yelled.

"Stop! There's no need to fight!" a person got up from their seat.

They were small, and had short orange-ish hair. They were wearing a green blouse and a brown skirt.

"Whaddaya want, runt?" Jiroka said.

"Don't be mean to them!" I said, grabbing Jiroka by the arms.

"Them? It's obvious that she's a girl!" Jiroka boomed.

"I'm just having second thoughts about that..."

****

After finishing our food, we were hit with another meeting from the bear.

"Let me explain everything!" he said.

"We're going to set this on a roommate system. I randomly pick two students to be in the room with each other. The bedrooms are located in the main wing of the second floor. Bye bye! Upupupupupupupupu~!"

And with that, he left the room, leaving all of us alone. I then noticed some of the students were missing.

We went up to our rooms.

Upon opening the door, I found that someone was already there.

It was the same guy from earlier. The Teruteru guy.

"Well, Upupupu-bear picked me to be with you...so...Yami Kurosora, everyone...

"Your room is over there." he said, pointing to a door.

I opened it up.

The room was white, with a simple nightstand, a wardrobe, and a small twin bed with white blankets. Nothing too fancy. There was also a cellphone-like device on the nightstand. I picked it up. I also noticed there was a note. I read it. It said;

"This is an eHandbook. It displays the map of the mansion. This is helpful for when you don't know your way. It also lets you interact with other people in the mansion."

I gave a faint smile. I then put the note down.

I unloaded the guitar case on my back. I opened the case. I sighed in satisfaction. I boredly plucked the strings and then decided to go to sleep.

*~*END OF DAY 1*~*


	4. Chapter 1: Screams of Silence-Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop...

The next day, I was awoken by the sound of a loud announcement.

"IT'S 7AM! MEET DOWN AT THE LOBBY BY 7:30!"

After doing my hair and putting on my clothes and guitar case strapped on my back, I headed down to the lobby.

"Hello, everybody! Settled down with your roommates yet?" Monokuma said.

Faint utters fill the room.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"How the fuck is that_" Jiroka shouted before being cut off by;

"Jiroka, no!" I said.

"So, how do ya' like your eHandbooks? There is a set of rules in each of them, so read them carefully."

We all looked at our Handbooks.

*~* Rules and Important Notes! *~*

1: Students cannot kill their roommates under most circumstances.

2: Forcing open locked areas will result in punishment.

3: Any attempts of escaping will result in a penalty.

4: Please keep in mind that there is no punishment for any intimate/sexual activity, as the headmaster supports the curiosity of students.

5: Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited.

6: All water sources will be cut off after 10:00PM.

7: Killers can kill up to two students max.

8: Damaging surveilance cameras, intellectual property, etc will result in punishment.

9: Additional rules may be added.

We put them away.

"Also, I have placed special boxes in each of your rooms. Check them out when you have the time! See ya' later! Upupupupupuupupuupupu~!" and with that, he disappeared.

I then noticed another person who caught my eye. It was obvious he wasn't Japanese. He had tanned skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a standard bullfighter's uniform. I walked up to him.

"H-hi...I'm Yami Kurosora..." I said shyly.

"Ah, yes! You are looking at the great and powerful Carlos Mendez, the Super Highschool Level Bullfighter!" he said with a Spanish flare.

"A bullfighter? You know, I've always wanted to ask you...are bulls really triggered by the color red?"

"Yes...under most bullfighting-related circumstances. You should avoid bulls. You wouldn't want to ruin those beautiful red eyes of yours!" he said, looking into my eyes. "Or are they just contact lenses?"

"N-no...they're natural..." I said, blushing.

"Yo, you stay away from my sister!" Kizu shouted.

"Ani! He wasn't hitting on me! I promise!" I said, shielding myself from my twin brother.

"STOP!" Two girls shouted in unison.

One was a girl with a red outfit, olive skin, long white hair, and gold and red eyes.

The other was another girl, with bright-colored eyes, light hair adorned with a black bow, and wearing a pretty dress.

"Oh, why, hello, girls! Yami, the beauty in red is Yumi Sakakibara, the Super Highschool Level Sorceress. The light-haired angel next to her is Sonia Nevermind." he said, trying to free himself from Kizu's grip.

"Stop it or I swear to sweet Jesus I will kill both of you!" a voice said.

There was yet another girl standing in the middle of the room. She had neon blue hair with a purple streak, bright orange eyes, and was wearing a pink sporty swimsuit and black shorts. Her name was Kokoro Murasaki, the SHSL Health Nut.

"Just stop fighting!" Yumi whined.

Then, Yumeoujo and Togami entered the room.

"Everyone! We all found something we never noticed before!" Yumeoujo said.

"Come on, guys!" she added.

We all followed her to...

...a large complex of shopping aisles.

"Yo, what's a huge shopping district doing in a mansion?" Kizu said, scratching his head.

"Let's check it out, Ani!" I said, grabbing Kizu's arm.

Upon entering the complex, I noticed another note pasted onto the pole near the entrance.

"What's that, Kurosora-chan?" Yumi said.

"A note..."

It read;

"This is the Mono-shop. This is where you can spend your Mono-bucks..."

"Mono-bucks?" Yumi said, with a look of confusion on her face.

I kept reading.

"This shop is stocked with everything, and everything you can think of. Stuff from food, beverages, down to guns, weapons and medical supplies!"

"Wait, how is this store even authorized to sell those things?" Sonia said, coming up from behind everyone.

"Beats me." Kokoro said.

"It's probably that Monokuma thing. He could probably buy the world and everything." Kizu said.

"By now, I have updated the rules in your eHandbooks."

Suddenly, all of our handbooks made a buzzing noise.

I opened up the rules and important notes. Two new rules were added.

10: Shoplifting from the Mono-store is strictly prohibited.

11: You can get more Mono-bucks from hidden places, other students, and after you finish a trial.

"Trial? What's that?" Yumi said.

"I think it'll be explained later." Kizu said. "C'mon, sis! Let's look around!"

"Alright, Kizu! You don't have to pull my arm out of it's socket!" I said.

I looked around in the shop. There were 10 aisles. Aisle 1 had things like junk food and carbonated drinks. Aisle 2 was filled with baking supplies and utensils. Aisle 3 had all kinds of health foods and supplements. Aisle 4 had weapons and guns of all sorts. Quite strange for a store. Aisle 5 had soups, cereals, and wheat products. Aisle 6 had electronics and other utilities. Aisle 7 had things like stuffed animals, games, and other stuff. Aisle 8 had things like cosmetics, feminine hygiene, medicines, and other medical supplies. Aisle 9 had fruits, vegetables, and other farm-produced foods. Aisle 10 had meats of all sorts.  
The checkout had things like CDs, gum, magazines, and those obscure best-sellers. I felt like I was in an actual supermarket. It was weird, since we were in some sort of killing game, according to what we've known from Monokuma so far.

We decided to leave and see what these "special boxes" were that Monokuma mentioned during the meeting at 7:30AM.

When I got up to the room, I saw that Hanamura-san wasn't there. He must've already opened his box. I went into my room. I saw that the box was made of wood. Something was engraved on it.

"黒空 闇" My name. Kurosora Yami.

I opened it.

Inside, there was a knife, a neon pink and silver gun, and two undeveloped old-school Polaroid photos.

"Strange...I wonder if other people got the same things..." I thought. "But why would a gun be in here?"

I looked at the time. 10:00AM. Long day ahead of me. I decided to look around the Mono-shop a bit more. But, before heading off, I noticed one more thing in the box. A few money-like slips of paper. On them, in big bold letters, was;

"MONO-BUCKS".

"Hey! These were the things mentioned in the note I found on the pillar in the Mono-shop." I thought.

I left my room to run into Asahina and Murasaki.

"Hey, you're the girl I met earlier." I said. "And, hi, Asahina-chan!

"Hi! I can tell by your attitude that we could become good friends!" Asahina said cheerfully.

"I was assigned to be roommates with Aoi-chan here...she's cool, I guess..." Kokoro said.

"I guess? Are you implying you want to kill her, because you're not allowed to kill your roommate." I said.

"I know that." she said.

"So, why don't we go hang out? I have these...uh...Mono-bucks...that I--"

"You mean these? This...two hundred Mono-bucks? Wanna go spend them at the Mono-shop?" Kokoro said, interrupting me.

"Sure. Let's go see what they have." I said, following the two girls.

****

I was looking in the junk food aisle with the two girls. I had gotten a pack of cola from there along with a box of strawberry Pocky. 70 Mono-bucks.

"Hey, why are there guns in this store?" I heard a voice that I instantly recognized. Yuka.

"Yeah, I found that weird too. In the same store that sells stuffed animals." I said, walking over to Yuka.

"Guns? Holy Jesus!" Kokoro shouted upon looking at the weapon aisle.

"Probably for a killer's convenience." I said.

"Yeah. This place could be a site for a murder." Kokoro said, picking up a rifle. "It'd be like...BAM! Dead!" she added, pretending to fire it at Yuka. She put the gun back, laughing.

"Don't play with guns, Kokoro!" I said, laughing with her.

"Kurosora! They were unloaded!

"It's fine...so, wanna go somewhere else?" Yuka exclaimed.

"We need to pay for our stuff first!" I said, taking my stuff to the counter.

I then overheard a conversation between three people.

It was Yumi and two others. One was a guy with pink hair, that matched his eyes, and was wearing a yellow jumpsuit. The other was a mysterious-looking boy. He looked strange.

"Sakakibara-chan! Who are these two?"

"Actually, "Yumi" is fine."

"Who are these two?" I said.

"The guy with the pink hair is Kazuichi Souda. The guy next to him is Gundham Tanaka. He's actually pretty cool. We have so much in common!" she said.

"Yes. I believe that she hails from the same domain where I was bred." Gundham said, staring at me.

"Wait, are you talking about me or Yumi?"

"Yumi, of course, not you, mere mortal."

"He's so weird!" Kokoro whispered loudly.

****

It was now 3:00PM. We were all sitting at the dining hall, doing and saying nothing.

"I'm bored." I said to break the silence.

"Let's throw a party!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Another?" Niji said, sceptical at what the SHSL Blabbermouth just said.

"What are you talking about? I wanna throw a bitchin'-ass party! Woo!" Yuka yelled, standing up and doing a little dance.

"Trust me. It's gonna be great!" Yuka added with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know jack shit about bullfighting, so sorry about any potential innaccuracies in Carlos' dialougue.


	5. Chapter 1: Screams of Silence-Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate this story. May God have mercy on my soul.

After the nighttime announcement, we gathered at this old room that Yuka found under the wallpaper in the hall. He had cleaned it and decorated it before.

"How did you find out about this room, Yuka?" Kokoro asked.

"Well, while I was walking in the halls, I noticed a small tear in the wallpaper. Curiosity piqued my interest. I tried to hide it, but I just ended up tearing it more. I then noticed a door. I decided to tear the rest of the paper. There was a door. So, I opened it up. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. So, I cleaned it, and made it look like new. The strange thing was, that the room wasn't even located on the handbook's map." Yuka said.

"Um...yeah it was. Look." Yumi said, showing Yuka her handbook.

"Huh. Well, it wasn't on mine..." he said, scratching his head.

"Look at it."

"See? It isn't--"

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Huh? Oh." Yuka said looking at his handbook.

"Anyway, I assumed this place would be the only place where that bear couldn't bug us." Yuka said, brushing more cobwebs off the walls.

"Is there any light source in this room?" I said. I then spotted a lightbulb with a pull-chain.

I jumped up and down trying to reach it.

"Fuck me in the ass with a broom, I can't reach it!" I said.

"Alright, get on my shoulders." Yuka said, crouching in front of me.

"Alright, you're the boss, you ADHD-hopped-up manchild." I said, getting on the boy's shoulders.

"This is a surefire recipe for disaster..." Kokoro said.

"Aaaaand...got it!" I said, tugging on the pull-chain. 

"Wow, you did a good job decorating it, Yuka!"

"Now, let's say we start this party! Let's wreck this place!"

****

The party became a huge hit! Everyone was eating the stuff we got from the Mono-shop earlier.

"Guys! I found a karaoke machine in the closet!" Yuka said, pulling something out of the broom closet whilst blowing dust off of it.

"Awesome!" Kokoro said.

"Yami! Ibuki! C'mere! Don't ya' wanna use it?"

"Okay!!!" Ibuki said, darting over to Yuka and the machine.

"Aren't you gonna sing something? I bet you have a pretty voice!" Yuka said.

"I don't feel like it..." I said, scooting to the corner of the couch I was sitting on.

"Hey, stop being such a wallflower! Have some fun!" Kokoro said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, Yami-chan! Go talk to some more people you never met before!" Niji said.

"I dunno. It seems like a failed attempt to break the fourth wall." I said.

"You know what? I'll try to have fun. I'll hang out with Komaeda or Tachibana..." I said, standing up.

"You do know Jiroka doesn't mind if you call her by her given name." Niji said.

"Jiroka's a fricken brute. She is actually known to attack people with her garden shears..." Kokoro whispered in my ear.

"You have a tendancy to whisper in people's ears. Is it one of your kinks or something? Do you want to lez out with me?" I said to her.

"What? GYAHAHAHAHA, what, Yami? No! I'm not interested in you! Well, of course, I do like girls as well as guys. Yeah, the ball rolls both ways for me." Kokoro said.

"...Are you a feminist?" I said.

"NO!" she said, laughing. "But I am bisexual. A...well...intresting...experience at summer camp triggered me to come out of the closet."

"Fuck...you must have had a screwed-up childhood..." I said.

"Yeah...lived with my grandparents in the basement of a drycleaners...or some dirtbag's house. I don't remember." she said, putting an arm over the couch and crossing her legs.

"Were your parents dead?"

"My mom died giving birth to my brother and my dad got hit by a bus. It's not sad, at least not to me." Kokoro said, leaning towards me.

"Geez. Lack of sympathy much?" I said.

"Oh, I think I see Komaeda coming towards you." she said.

"I can see that. What next, pointing out Ibuki's singing even though I can already hear it?"

"Wow. You're being a Negative Nancy, huh?"

"Shut up." I said, walking over to the boy.

"What's goin' on?" I said.

"Hey...Yami..." Komaeda said, scratching the back of his head.

"Lemme guess--"

"Come with me." he said, pulling my arm.

"Hey, where are we going?" I said.

"I found it while I was looking around." he said, leading me to a door.

He, of course, opened it.

It looked like the bottom of a well. In front of us, was a ladder.

"What is this? This mansion has tons of secret rooms." I said as I climbed up the ladder.

When we finished climbing up the ladder, we were met with a small room and an old-fashioned door.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see." he said, opening the door.

It was...outside...

"What? Why would Monokuma put this here?" I said.

"I don't know...let's sit down..." Komaeda said, gesturing me to sit next to him.

I did so.

"Wow. Great view."

"..."

"What's wrong?" I said, moving my hand towards his.

"I..."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yami? He's thinking I want his cock!" I thought, sweat forming around every crevice of my body.

"Are you thinking I that I want your...man thingy...?" I said. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I kill the mood?!"

"No." he replied.

"Good...that would've been awkward." I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Komaeda said.

"What is it?"

"Who do you think is going to be the first victim? I just want to know. I am trying so hard not to become paranoid." he said

"Don't know. It might be Jiroka. Possibly Yuka or that fat Togami, this Maizono girl. Anyone can die this time around. Might even be me." I said, leaning towards him.

"Komaeda?"

"Please, call me Nagito. I don't mind." he said with a smile.

"What a beautiful moon. Makes me want to write about it. Don't you think, K--I mean, Nagito?"

"Mmhm..." he said.

I put my arm around him.

"Can I stroke your hair. It looks so fluffy."

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"No? Okay."

Suddenly, Yuka opened the door we came in.

"Hey, guys! Come down from here! Mahiru's about to take photos!" Yuka said.

"Okay!" I said, grabbing Nagito's arm.

We climbed down the ladder along with Yuka. There was a girl with short red hair taking photos of everyone.

"That's Mahiru Koizumi. I met her yesterday! Mahiru!" Yuka said.

"Hm?" the girl said.

"This is my friend Yami! Say hi!" Yuka said, pushing me over to the girl.

"Hi." Mahiru said.

"Hey, my name's Yami Kurosora. Yuka told me that your name was Mahiru Koizumi."

"Yeah. That's my name" she said.

"Alright, I'm gonna take another! Join in, Yami!"

I ran to the couch so she could take a picture with others.

"This is going to be a memorable party!" I said.

*FLASH!* *FLASH!*

Now we really didn't want Monokuma to crash the party.

****

The party was crazy. I made lots of new friends. I decided, as usual, to listen to music. I went to sleep. I was starting to change my mind about trying to escape, even if we were all in a killing game.

**END DAY 3**


	6. Chapter 1: Screams of Silence-Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohohohoho~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's a Valentine's day present for you guys! A new chapter of the shit-fest! The killings begin in this chapter!

"Bing bang bon bing! It's 7:00AM! It's time to greet another beau-tee-ful day!"

I woke up immediately after the announcement. Sleep hadn't been so good, since I stayed up until 1:00AM. I let out a tired scream and went to take a shower, do my hair, brush my teeth, put on my clothes, guitar case on back, and headed down to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Mornin', sis!" Kizu said, joining my side. "So, how's you and your roommate?"

"Oh, you mean...that guy...he's alright. We don't really talk all that much. We're just...two individually wrapped slices of cheese." I said.

Then...someone bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" a voice said.

It was a small boy with shoulder-length sky-blue hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a purple t-shirt, denim shorts down to his knees, barefoot, and had wrappings on his arms and legs.

"Hey!" I said.

"I don't think we've met before. My name's Hikari Kawasaki. The Super High School Level Parkour Master." he said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Aren't you a little young to be into that?"

"What are ya' talkin' 'bout? I'm 16!" he said.

"Alright then..." I walked away.

"Attention! Everyone gather in the lobby as soon as possible!" a loudspeaker said. And so, we did.

That damn bear again.

"Good morning, everyone! Are you ready for the first of many 'Monokuma's Motive of the Week' events?" the bear said.

"What are those?" Yuka said.

"Motives to kill, kid!" Monokuma said.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jiroka said, clenching her head.

"And...the motive is...if you don't kill in the next 72 hours...I'll give out all of your deepest, darkest secrets! How embarassing!" he said, giving out a small chuckle.

"...Fuck." Kizu said.

"See ya' later! Upupupupupupupupupupu~!"

"Eep...but...I don't want to kill someone..." the person from the other day said.

"Didn't I see you call out on Jiroka the other day? I never knew your name. My name's Yami Kurosora. You're cute. And...by the way...what pronouns do you use? I was confused about your gender, cuz' you look like a girl, but...not look like a girl at the same time." I said.

"Um...female, I guess? Anyways, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki." she said.

We shook.

I went to the library to read, since I liked to read in the library back at my aunt and uncle's house.

"Oh...hi, Yuka!" I said, spotting him in the manga section.

"Hey, Yami! I was just catching up on the latest installment of 'Robo-Alien Alliance Unleashed'. I'm a huge fan! I just love Rin! She's such a cutie!" he said. "This is her on the cover! She was transported from post-apocolypitc Earth to a planet called Androkanos, where she joins an alien army fighting against giant robots! The series is so addictive!"

"Oh, yeah. She's cute." I said, pointing at the girl on the cover. She was wearing a white jumpsuit with a blue stripe, had red hair, and purple eyes.

"Aw, she just made a promise to the king! I knew she and thikm would get along eventually!"

"Bye. I'm going to pick up a nonfiction book." I said, going to the nonfiction section.

"See ya' later! Say hi to everyone for me!" he said, waving.

And, so, I picked up a book and went to one of the tables. I turned on the computer I brought with me and turned on some music, of course, with headphones.

"What's goin' on, Yami?" Jiroka said, walking over to the table I was sitting at.

"GAH! Don't hurt me!" I said, flinching.

"Don't worry. I actually picked up this book on anger management. It really helps me." she said.

"Remember, we're under some pretty dangerous circumstances right now...anyone can die...anyone can kill...no one is safe...no one is safe from Monokuma." I thought to myself. "Who knows? She might be the one who will kill me first...no one will ever know...no one is aware of what's to come............"

"......Despair......"

****

I was in my room on my computer. I was screwing around with my settings when Niji came into the room.

"Yami-chan! Come into the library. Everyone says it's important!"

"Why? Is it that important? Did someone win the lottery?"

"I don't know...but there was an anonymous message sent to each of our rooms."

"Um...I don't know. Don't you think that's a bit...you know...fishy? And I didn't get one." I said.

"Come on! Teruteru's going." Niji said, grabbing my arm.

"FINE." I said.

The library wasn't that far from the dorms, we went inside to see almost everyone there.

(FROM THIS POINT FORWARD I'M TIRED OF DOING ALL THESE INTRODUCTIONS, SO JUST PRETEND I'VE INTRODUCED EVERYONE ALREADY)

"What are we all doing here?" Akane said.

"I don't know." Mikan replied.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off.

"What the hell?" I shouted

Everyone panicked.

"Guys! There is no need to freak out. We will find out the source of the problem and get out of this together. I promise with all my heart, soul, and pride." Yumi said.

"Like fuckin' hell we will!" Fuyuhiko said.

"The door's locked and the key is hidden somewhere in here. The only way out is to find the key, kill someone, or to wait for the nighttime announcement." Kyouko said.

"KILL SOMEONE?" Kokoro said.

"Oh..." Ami said.

"It's dark in here...how are we going to get out of here if we don't know where the key is?" Mahiru said.

"Find it? I'll help." I said.

I felt my way around bookshelves and walls.

Suddenly, I seemed to have stepped on a tripwire. I heard the sound of glass shattering not long after. I had jumped out of the way just in time.

"GAH! What was that sound?" Touko said, flinching from the sudden noise.

A mysterious white smoke started to slither through every single crevice of the room. It started to rise up to our faces, entering our noses and mouths...

"Ugh...what is this...I feel heavy...and weak...I'm...so...tired..."

And with that, all of us fell unconscious...opening an empty void inside all of us in the room.

...Despair...

****

"Hey! Yukari!'

"Brother! Can we play ball again?"

"No. I'm tired of always playing your game!"

"Okay! Then let's play tag! You're it, Ryo!"

"Okay! Ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never catch me!

"Kids! It's time to come inside!"

"Okay!"

****

I started to awaken after countless minutes of slumber. My knees weak, my arms feeling weightless. My eyesight was blurry and out-of-focus. There was a light. Probably the lighting in the room. Or maybe it was heaven.

But...I was wrong...

My eyesight started to take focus again. So did everyone else's.

"Wh-what happened?" Aoi said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Wait just a second, guys!" Kizu said.

"Is that...blood?" Sayaka said.

"It's trailing over there! But...it stops right there..." Mahiru said, pointing to the trail of blood.

[GAME MODE]

[select] Kizu

[Kizu: What do you think that blood is?]  
[Yami: Someone might have died.]  
[Kizu: Or, someone might have been hurt.]  
[Yami: I dunno. Everyone passed out. It was probably from that gas.]  
[Kizu: Oh...yeah. That might have been sleeping gas!]  
[My brother is pretty helpful.]

[select] Mikan

[Mikan: *whimper* I'm scared...]  
[Yami: No shit, Sherlock. Someone might have been killed!]  
[Mikan: Killed? *whimper* eep...]  
[Wow. She's cute.]

[select] Hall 1

[Nothing here. Just...nothing peculiar. Just books.]

[select] Hall 2

[There's Hiyoko.]  
[select] Hiyoko

[Yami: Hi!]  
[Hiyoko: Ew! Get your hands off me, you stupid emo!]  
[Maybe I should stay away from her. Her looks aren't really what they seem anymore.]

[select] Hall 3

[Nothing strange here...]

[select] Hall 4

[Hm? There's Yuka's hairtie. Wait...and a reciept? I'll take those later.]

[select] Hall 5

[...]  
[...............................................]  
[Maybe accepting that fact of having to be trapped in a killing game wasn't really a good idea.]  
[...Why do we even have to do this? It's pointless...]  
[In front of me? Well...the sight wasn't pretty.]  
[I found something...]

[...something...I shouldn't have saw...]  
(play this for more realism https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4kxEAVJjSM)

 

 

[Yuka...Yuka Akatsuki...]

 

 

[...he was dead...hanged by a noose, stab wounds inflicted by garden shears.]

[I screamed at the top of my lungs.]

[Soon, everyone darted over to the scene.]

[Fuck.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo


	7. Chapter 1: Screams of Silence - Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm getting really good at writing shit!

[I tried to contain the screams escaping my pierced lips. But, it was no use...]

[Suddenly, something played over the loudspeaker.]

"Bing bam bon bing! A body has been discovered. A short period of investigation will begin before the Class Trial."

[This...was only the beginning.]

*~*~*~*~*~*~

[M O N O K U M A F I L E 1]  
[Victim: Akatsuki Yuka (暁由香)]  
[Location of death: Library]  
[Cause of death: Unknown]  
[Time of death: Around 2:30PM-3:30PM]  
[Time of discovery: 3:42PM]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[INVESTIGATE!]

[select] Body

[Yuka, we knew you so well, but gone so soon. These garden shears are still lodged into his body without falling out. Must have been jammed in there deep.]

[["Garden shears" has been added to the truth bullets.]]

[select] Gas mask

[There's a gas mask here. The killer must have used it.]

["Gas mask" has been added to the truth bullets]

[select] Makoto

[Makoto: ...Yuka is dead...]  
[Yami: No shit, Naegi.]  
[Makoto: It must have happened while we were all unconscious. One of the people here must have faked being knocked out.]

[["Makoto's account" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Ibuki

[Ibuki: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]  
[Yami: Um...you okay there?]  
[Ibuki: YukaYukaYukaYUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAA]  
[Yami: I'll just leave her alone.]

[select] Broken glass

[This must have been the source of the glass-shattering noise. Important.]

[["Broken glass" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Blood trail

[This was the blood trail that Mahiru found. More important evidence.]

[["Blood trail" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Hairtie

[This was Yuka's hairtie. Wait...Yuka didn't have his hair up when we found his body. I'll just add it just in case.]

[["Hairtie" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Reciept

[This is the reciept I found before we found Yuka. Very important.]

[["Reciept" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Body

[There's a small mark on his face. Wonder where that's from.]

[["Small mark" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Kyouko

[Kyouko:...]  
[Yami:...hi?]  
[Kyouko: Hello, Kurosora.]  
[Yami: Just..."Yami" is fine. so, any more details I need to know before I continue with the investgation?]  
[Kyouko: Quite a bit. Yuka was still unconscious at the time of his death.]  
[Yami: Is there a possibility that Yuka woke up when he was killed?]  
[Kyouko: Not likely. Sleeping gas doesn't work that way. His eyes were shut, which couldn't be from dying.]

[["Kyouko's reports" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[Monokuma: HELLO, STUDENTS! I see you found a body!]  
[Yami: Aw, crap!]  
[Monokuma: You know, from what I've seen so far, a lot of you kids are quite talented at investigating. However, you still have a fair amount of time to do so! Good luck! I'll be busy setting everything up for the trial~! See ya' later! Upupupupupupupupupu~!]

[select] Wastebasket

[There's a wastebasket. Inspect it?]  
[There's a foul odor wafting from the basket. Almost makes me want to puke.]

[["Wastebasket odor" has been added to the truth bullets]]

[select] Mahiru

[Mahiru:...]  
[Yami: Hey.]  
[Mahiru: I didn't really like Yuka, but being in front of a dead body is kinda...unnerving.]  
[Yami: I don't know. It seems that you two were getting along quite well.]  
[Mahiru: I only pretended.]  
[Yami: Aaaaaaaaaaaaall righty then...]

[select] Jiroka

[Yami: Hey...]  
[Jiroka:...Hi.]  
[Yami: How do you feel about Yuka?]  
[Jiroka: I'm glad he's dead. He was fuckin' annoying.]  
[Yami: What was in your bag when I saw you walk into the library earlier this day?]  
[Jiroka: Books.]  
[I don't know about her. She might by lying.]

[select] Broken jar

[There seems to be a small brown sphere amongst the shards of glass. It smells awful. It must be what went off when the glass broke.]

[["Bomb" has been added to the truth bullets]]

"Bing bang bon bing! The investigation period has ended. Everyone gather at the waiting room to await the trial!"

[Yami: Already?]  
[Kizu: Well then, let's go, sis.]  
[Yami: Let's go, everyone.]  
[Niji: C'mon, everyone.]

[And so, we did. We all entered the waiting room. It was an ungodly flashy bright yellow with a white Victorian-style pattern splattered on the walls. There was 6 elevators in front of us, 3 on the sides, and small dark red seats between the gaps of the entrances to the mechanisms.]

[We waited, having a bit of small talk with each other. After about 30 minutes of this, another announcement played.]

"Bing bang bon bing! The trial room is now fully prepared. Please use the elevators provided to enter the trial room so we can commence the Class Trial!"

[...This is it...]


	8. announcement

Hey.

I've decided to discontinue this story. It sucked.

So basically...

Jiroka killed Yuka.

Yumi tries to kill Sakura and Aoi.

Kizu/Ryou killed Yumi.

Yumi comes back as a ghost.

Kokoro killed Hikaru and Carlos (also Komaeda was an accomplice :V).

Chihiro severely breaks his ankle (yEAH I FUCKEN WENT THERE TUMBLR FITE ME)

Ghost Yumi possesses Niji/Aiko and makes her kill herself. Monokuma never notices.

Ami kills herself.

Yami/Yukari and Ishimaru frick.

And Junko is still the mastermind.

Bad times for everyone.

And everything was just one of Ishimaru's fucked-up dreams.

Wait. He's already dead.

I mean Naegi.

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Should I make more?


End file.
